I'll Be Yours
by PinkNinjaMaster
Summary: "Maaaabel." The voice was a sweet trill as it echoed in the forest behind her, the brunette sucked in a quick breath before speeding up. Her legs and lungs were burning with every step but she couldn't stop,He'd made him promise that she wouldn't "Come on Mabel..Where Are You ?" The words were followed by a chuckle,"Are you really gonna keep hiding from me? (Mabill)


Before Any One Ask This Is **NOT** Pinecest Its Brotherly love Its **NOT** LoveTriangle And

 **NOT BillDip**

 ** _IT'S MABILL_**

"Maaaabe." The voice was a sweet trill as it echoed in the forest behind her, the brunette sucked in a quick breath before speeding up. Her legs and lungs were burning with every step but she couldn't stop,He'd made him promise that she wouldn't "Come on Mabel..Where Are You ?" The words were followed by a chuckle , behind her there was a terrible crash. "Are you really gonna keep hiding from me? That's so mean ."

The brunette bit the inside of her lips and decided to dodge off to the right. If she was careful, if she could just throw them off. She needed to find Gruncle Stan and Ford, they would know what to do. they'll know how to save-

A burst of flames lit up the forest behind him. "MABEL!" He screamed , She stumbled at the sheer rage and sadness in his voice. Oh god, he just had to remember that that wasn't wasn't really sad. He was going to be okay, She'd make him okay.

" Mabeeeel." He's voice cracked . She had to resist the urge to smile , that was so like him. Even possessed He still had that ridicules voice she had grown to love . "Come oon Mabel. Please? Please stop running from us, we'll have so much fun. Honest."

An explosion wracked the landscape followed by a sound like flesh tearing and a scream. Mabel's eyes went wide and she made an abrupt left. "If you don't come to me, it's going to hurt when we find you~!" He cooed sounding lighthearted once more. "We'll break your fingers and your toes," He sang as something else exploded, "we'll break your knee caps and your nose. We'll make you beg we'll make you scream."

A hand caught her shoulder drawing her to an abrupt stop that would've sent her tumbling to the ground if it weren't for the sheer strength of his grip. She let out a gasp of pain as the next words were whispered into her ear. "So you'll never, ever escape from me."

Letting out a short cry, she spun out of his grip and turned, coming face to grinning face with Bipper. His glowing gold and black eyes crinkled in mirth when he grinned at her. Blood and fire dripped from his hands as he held out his arms.

"I found you!" Her twin exclaimed cheerfully looking as excited as he sounded. Giggling he tossed his arms around her stiff body, cuddling close to her and even though he was possessed he didn't have it in him to push him away. She merely stood there as his cheek rubbed against hers. "Mabeeeeel." He happily Chirped .

"D-Diper." She choked out eyes closing briefly. Her hands twitched at her sides, subconsciously wanting to wrap around him. A gesture so natural it was almost like breathing. She forcibly clenched her fists and kept them down at her sides.

A laugh tickled her ears. "Are you mad at me?" He asked pulling away to hold her at arms length. "Don't wooorry. I'm not actually going to break your toe jigglies and stuff. I was just joking."

His eyes flashed brighter and his voice echoed. "We don't want to hurt you Mabel, unless we have to." His eyes dulled a bit and she looked contrite. "You're not gonna make us are you?"

The brunette looked pained as his face practically crumbled. "I-Dipper." She said weakly but couldn't seem to force out anymore.

Dipper looked on the verge of tears and his hands clenched hard around her shoulders to the point of bruising, she repressed a wince. "Please Mabel, don't make us hurt you. Just say you'll stay." He hopped slightly and shook her. "Say you'll stay with us. Bill and I reeeeally want you to."

Bill. The name snapped him out of the Dippers induced fog she'd been falling into. Se couldn't let Bill win, She couldn't let him have Dipper. Jerking back she glared at her brother who looked shocked and hurt. "Let him go Bill!"

For a moment, Dipper continued to look contrite before his lips slowly pulled into a fierce grin. "What's the matter Shooting Star ?" Bill's voice fell from his brother's lips in a sickening way. "Don't you want to come play with Pine Tree ?" He cocked his head to the side. "You're gonna make him cryyyy." The demon trilled drawing out the last word.

Mabel's only response was to glare harder, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Snickering, the demon reached out to cup his face with bloody fingers, ignoring the hands tugging ineffectually at Bippers' wrists. "Don't look at me like that kid." He cooed. "I'm sure the three of us will have a lot of fun together." He nuzzled their noses together . "Just the three of us."

Mabel's glare dropped and was replaced by horrific sadness. "Bill, please." She choked, hands tightening around Mabel's wrists. , Dipper her Brother, her twin, her best friend. Why did he have to take Dipper?

"Please what Shooting Star?" The demon coaxed gently, thumb stroking her face in an almost sweet manner.

"Please let him go." The Girl begged, eyes watery.

Bill hummed softly, releasing one side of Mabel's face to trace an absent, bloody little triangle on the Woman's cheek. "Oh Shooting Star." He sighed. "As adorable as you are when you cry, you know I can't let him go. Not for free."

And there it was. Even before he'd said it Mabel had known what Bill was doing, what he wanted. If she'd been able to get to Gruncle Stan and Ford, maybe this would've played out differently. But she'd been caught, and as gentle as Bill's grip was right now Mabel knew it would become infinitely harsher the moment she tried to get away. And then this offer, this chance to barter for her twins freedom would be off the table. Bill would take them both, and Dipper would be lost.

"Me." Mabel forced out at length. "Bill take me instead."

"You?" The demon asked around a laugh. His hand tightened across Mabel 's cheek, his other dropping to the brunette's neck. "Hate to break it to you kid," he leaned in to Mabel 's ear and whispered, "but I already have you."

"Y-yeah but, you know," she gulped, pulling herself together, "you know that I'll never stop fighting, never stop trying to get away." Her hand came up to Bipper's face, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "Let him go, and I'll stay with you...forever."

Bipper's lips stretched around a pleased, satisfied grin. "Offering much huh Shooting Star?" He snickered. "How romantic." A louder laugh left the demon and l's eye's buzzed brown briefly. "Alright kid, your eternity for his freedom." The hand on his throat dropped down, Bipper held out and hand waiting, "deal?"

Mabel stared at it for a moment before looking up, studying every line, curve and dip of Bipper's face. Drinking in as much of him as she could. Her hand clasped he's and she absently noted that she would always remember the difference between Dipper's hand and Bill's . Dipper's was softer, warmer, like an extension of herself. Holding he's hand was like reaching for something so familiar and integrally right that there was no thought to it.

But she figured that Dipper would always sort of feel like home to her. That was just the way it was.

Bill's hand, despite being the same hand, was cold. It was harsh and possessive and utterly wrong. So very, very wrong. She would give anything to make this hand Dipper's again. To make it warm and right and like home.

Clenching her eyes shut briefly she offered a silent apology to her brother before snapping them open and locking eyes with the demon in front of her. "Deal."

There was a flash of light, laughter echoing louder and louder until it became nothing and everything at the same time. The last thing Mabel saw before his vision began to fade was Dipper's eyes returning to brown. Her brother falling to the forest floor and lying there asleep, safe.

"Don't cry Shooting Star." Bill cooed as the laughter continued around her. "We're gonna have lots of fun." And then everything went black.


End file.
